Set Me Free
by DarkShadow3945
Summary: You never really asked for it to happen. It just did. An encounter with a certain half demon changed it all. In a strange twist of fate Minako finds herself reunited with an old friend, new enemies and a new love? I owe nothing but Minako and her subsequent story.


The demon ran throughout the forest, attempting to get away from it's hunter but to no avail. As a tree branch caused him to lose his balance and fall he looked up, only to find his attacker in front of him. All he could do now was beg for mercy. "Please! I'll do anything just don-!" His words were cut short as the sharp blade entered his body. With a final scream his body grew limp. You removed the sword and wiped the blood before sheathing it back and strapping it onto your back. You leaned down and examined your victim. He was no doubt a panther demon. He had been terrorizing a human village already having killed and consumed a few villagers. You had been given the task of eliminating the threat by the human lord, who in concern for his people gave you quite a hefty sum. You smirked as you triumphantly walked away.

You stood at the edge of a clearing, examining the land to where you would make your next journey to. You didn't like staying in one area for too long, you were a wanderer and surprisingly you loved it. At least that is what you told yourself. You didn't notice as the clouds started to darken and your nose caught the scent of miasma. That was then when your body picked up the presence of another being. Turning around you spotted the mysterious demon. You couldn't see much only what he allowed to be seen. He was male, that much you could tell and he was covered by a white baboon pelt. A few strands of black hair fell adorning his unseen face. Quickly getting on the defensive you placed your hand on the hilt of your sword, ready to unleash it if needed. "Fear not. I have come seeking only your services." His voice made you shudder however you did not allow him to see the uneasiness you felt through out your body. "And why should I help you?" You asked as you did not wait for an answer and started to walk away. He chuckled. A bag landed by your feet, a few pieces of gold falling out of it. "As you can see I am quite generous to those who serve me." You eyed the gold pieces that laid in front of you. Surely these would come in handy later on and would allow you to live comfortably for a while. Your heart pounded slowly, Your mind was urging you to turn down his offer. Against your better judgement, you picked up the bag. "You have a deal demon."

You went through the land, hopping from tree to tree avoiding the ground. You could still hear his voice. "*In the land of Mushashi, you shall find a priestess. She goes by the name of Kagome. I want you to end her life and retrieve the shards of the Shikon Jewel that are in her possession.*" You had heard of the legendary Shikon no Tama. The jewel was said to grant immense power to any who possessed it. You weren't foolish however, whatever the jewel granted wasn't worth anything to you. Surely power would be nice but it could truly never give you what you truly wanted. It couldn't give you what you had lost. You ran faster, not wanting to let your memories to replay in your mind. The land of Musashi was near. *I'll have to be careful. The demon warned me of her powers* It bothered you as to not knowing who he was or why he was after the jewel, in the end it was none of your concern. *I can do this. Just finish this order and I'll be on my way again.* You smirked remembering the gold he had given you. Obviously the fool had overpaid.

Carefully you searched through the small village, it wasn't long until you spotted her. You curiously eyed her clothing. She dressed nothing like a miko. She wore a rather strange kimono and was collecting water in a strange device. You felt pity for the girl as you quietly unsheathed your sword. You quietly walked towards the unsuspecting priestess. The world lay quiet as you got closer with each step. Sure, you killed for gold, for whoever hired your services as an assassin. That did not mean you didn't feel pity for certain victims. "I'm sorry." You uttered a very quiet whisper. She must have heard it as she turned, you lunged and raised your sword aiming at the young priestess only to have your sword clashing with another one. Your eyes opened wide as you stared at the silver haired half demon that had blocked your attack. *It cannot be!* You pushed yourself back, attempting to comprehend what was going on. Your heart, breathing, thoughts stopped. You blinked repeatedly but there he was. "Who the hell are you and how dare you try and hurt Kagome! You will pay for this!" He ran straight at you aiming with the fang shaped sword he flailed around. All you could do was dodge. Your hands trembled barely being able to hold on to your katana. It didn't take long for more people to show up. "Are you okay Kagome?" A demon slayer rushed to the priestess side along with a priest, a young fox demon and a nekomata. She nodded smiling at her companions.

*I can't do this.* Your eyes frantically searched for an escape route as you kept dodging the hanyou's attacks. *I'm sorry* You swung your katana unleashing a small amount of your energy momentarily stunning the hanyou. You ran faster than you ever had before. You panted unable to control the many emotions running through your small body. You could feel him get closer and closer, he was faster than he had led on, the others followed. You kept on looking back, unable to pay attention to your surroundings you failed to keep your balance as you landed on the ground. Without wasting a single second you hurriedly stood only to knocked back down landing on your rump. The force of it causing your hood to fall back exposing your face. There he was, the hanyou with his sword to your neck. His eyes widened as he couldn't believe the half demon that laid before him. "Mi..Minako." His whisper only made your heart stop once more.


End file.
